


Lessons

by waywarddreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amelie was an omega, F/F, Reaper tries to be patient, Talon Trio, alpha!Widowmaker, beta!Reaper, omega!Sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: Widowmaker learns how to handle an omega in heat.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I was dissapointed by the lack of omega!Sombra so I took it on myself. :)  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Contact me at my tumbler: beauty-of-sins

 

Reaper and Widowmaker walked into the living room after a brief session at the shooting range, halting at the sight before them. Sombra was dragging pillows from the couch onto the floor. The hacker arranging the pillows in a circle before lazily plopping down in the middle. Widowmaker didn’t have time for Sombra's shenanigans, especially this early in the morning. She made a move to go through when Reaper grabbed her arm.

“No, watch me.”

The sniper watched as Reaper entered slowly and cautiously, the hacker training her eyes on him. He didn’t even touch the living room, making sure not to intrude too much in the hacker’s space on his way to the kitchen.

“What-”

Reaper hushed her, raising a gloved hand. Sombra’s head whipping to face her, her purple eyes narrowing. “If you want to get something, just follow what I do. Widowmaker sighed before complying making sure to not intrude in whatever pillow fort Sombra was building.

 

Widowmaker eyed the hacker as she sipped the coffee, watching as Sombra’s head constantly whipped back and forth, as if she were expecting something to peak around the corner at any second. She looked up at every sound, a small growl rumbling low in her throat. A sudden wave of protectiveness washed over  Widowmaker at the sight

“Do I need to ask?” she whispered, leaning closer to Reaper before she took another sip.

“You don’t know?”

“Obviously,” she hissed, the sound causing Sombra to glare at her. “Otherwise I wouldn’t ask you.”

“They messed up her shipment of suppressants. She’s going into her heat.”

His words sparked something within Widowmaker’s mind. She found herself sniffing the air, a hint of something lingering in the air, so minuscule that she couldn’t decipher what it was. Reaper watched her actions, a sigh lingering in his throat.  He wasn’t going to be dealing with this for a whole week.

 

“I can handle it by myself.” the hacker said, gripping tighter onto her pillow as another cramp went through her body. “I have before.”

She won’t be fine.” Reaper murmured so only the sniper could hear him. “We only have a couple of days.”

 

“Couple of days to do what?”

  
“Right now, she’s making a nest, for her future pups.” Reaper said, ignoring the question, and pointing a hand towards the omega. 

 

“Is that why I couldn’t intrude in her-nest?” Widowmaker hesitated her eyes furrowing. She was desperately trying to understand. Her head was tingling, the way it always did whenever she should know something but didn't. The building of the nest, seemed familiar, as if she had done the same thing.    

 

“Yes, you can only get near if she accepts you.” he explained, before lifting up his mask and taking a swig at his coffee.

 

“Accepts me?”

 Reaper grunted, a column of smoke emitted from his body. “I'll teach you the basics. ”

He disappeared into the floor before she could ask him what he meant.

 -

 

_“First, things first. During an omega’s heat, an alpha feels an increased need to protect. You will be extra aggressive to anywhere around Sombra.”_

 

The air around the omega was stiff, as she tried to suppress the pheromones that were emitting from her. Widowmaker unleashed a growl as two alphas,strayed to close to the hacker, who sat in the corner after the mission, fidgeting.  The sniper moved next to Sombra, making a show of throwing her rifle over her shoulder. Her finger twitching dangerously on the trigger. They immediately backed up, curiously sniffing the air as they did so.  Widowmaker not close enough that she was invading in her personal space. She saw Sombra’s body relax and she was given a grateful smile in return.   _Mine._

 

The sniper noticed it wasn’t just her, behavior that was changing. Sombra became more subdued, opting to fade into the background on missions. Sometimes she forgot that the hacker was even there. Widowmaker actually missed the hacker’s sharp quips and that charming smirk of hers.

Reaper hummed at her question, before taking a shot at the target. They watched as it fell apart in a heap of metal and sparks. “She's trying not to expose herself to you.” They were only in the shooting range,the hacker notably absent.

Reaper paused, something lingering on the edge of her voice.

Widowmaker huffed, noticing the pause in his voice. “ Say it.”

“It’s you're first exposure to heat.” he said, “Since you’ve been turned. Alphas tend to go overboard.”  

Her rifle almost fell from her grip as the shot whizzed past the target. She sharply turned to face Reaper fury written on her face.

“I can control myself.” she sneered, eyes flashing dangerously at the mere thought of the implication. “I would never-”

“It’s just a precaution.”

“Is that why she lets you enter her room, and I can’t?” The sniper tried to hide the hint of jealously that slipped it’s way into the question but she couldn’t help it. Reaper looked down at the alpha has the air around her became spicy, the tell-tale sign of anger.  

 

“I’m a beta. I’m not affected by her heat like you alphas are.” Reaper said, assuring the alpha . Was that a hint of pride in his voice? “I can act normally around her.”

 

“You don’t feel the same desire to-”

 

“No. I just check up on her. ” Widowmaker’s scent immediately simmered. That just means she’s mine for the taking. Widowmaker blinked at the sudden thought. It seemed Sombra’s heat was affecting her more than she thought.

-

Secondly, _the longer the heat goes on, the stronger it gets calling an alpha to end it. The natural urge to claim will be at the forefront of your mind. It’s important to learn self-control as to avoid hurting her._

 

Widowmaker was walking towards her room after using the shower, a purple towel wrapped tightly around her hips. She pulled her hair back, tying it back to her regular ponytail when the smell hit her like her truck. Her eyes widened, as the scent of fresh roses and honey penetrated the hallway.

 

Widowmaker started sniffing the air, following the scent naturally and before she knew it, she came at Sombra’s door. It was left open a crack, and a moan drifted into her ear. She couldn’t help herself, and she glanced inside. The towel around her waist tightened at the sight.

 

Sombra was on her back facing away from the door, there was a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Widowmaker could see her arm moving, as the hacker’s breathing quickened. _Make her yours_ . Widowmaker had to stop the whine that was threatening to leak it’s way from her throat, at the helpless omega. The voice in her head got louder. _Yours._ It boomed loudly making the sniper’s shoulder hunch. _She’s yours to claim_ . _No other alpha around. Yours._ At this point, Widowmaker was shivering and it wasn’t from the cold air. She felt her body temperature starting to rise, and Sombra stilled sniffing the air.  She paused as the hacker rolled over, her face flushed.Her head lifted up but  her hand never stopped moving.

 

Now, Widowmaker had a clear view of everything now. The hacker’s hand was covered in slick, as her fingers dove inside of her. They locked eyes as Sombra climaxed, a loud wail coming from her throat. Her pheromones going directly to the alpha.  The sniper’s thoughts were overtaken, as she imagined herself being in there with her omega. The taste of her, as she lifted the hacker up, as she tasted every inch of her, god she would probably taste so sweet, the sound of Sombra’s begging up above her. The feeling of the hacker’s nails digging down her back, as she pounded her into the mattress, her teeth grazing her neck, marking her so every Alpha could see. She would probably be so tight-

 

Widowmaker growled at the intruder, turning sharply to face Reaper, who dared to be near her omega. Every instinct telling her to chase this foolish beta away.

“Damn. I forgot to close the door.” Reaper murmured, eyeing the alpha carefully. She was already starting to go into her rut. Great. Now, he had to deal with an omega in heat and a crazy Alpha in rut. It would be better if he just let them-

“Back off.” Widowmaker warned standing up straighter, her muscles flexing at the movement, not caring about her nudity. “Mine.”

 

“What did I tell you before?” he said. Reaper made no move to get closer, having no desire to fight, especially not against an Alpha so close to rut. Widowmaker backed off as she remembered, his warning, No, she didn’t want to be that kind of Alpha. Widowmaker closed the door, even though every instinct screamed at her not too. Widowmaker breathed in deeply, forcing herself to calm down, as the scent lessened but still drifted into her nose.  She brushed past Reaper, tearing her way down the hallway.

 

“I should’ve known.” Reaper muttered, looking at the sniper walk away.

 

Widowmaker tore off the towel from her waist, as she slammed the door closed, not giving a damn where it landed. She immediately reached a hand towards her member, a loud groan falling from her lips at the contact. Her other hand trailing up towards her nipple, as she gently stroked. Imaging Sombra’s lips on her, rubbing her scent all over her. It wasn’t long until she came, having already been hard for a while. She flopped down on the bed, her own skin covered in sweat, something was changing within her. She shouldn’t be this hot.

 

_-_

 

Widowmaker groaned putting her head into her hands, as she leaned back into the bathtub. The cool water doing nothing to alleviate the searing heat throughout her body. It had been only three days since Sombra had gone fully into heat and two since she has gone into rut.Her thoughts were constantly clouded with the hacker. The need to be near her was so overwhelming, that she would be outside her door without realizing it. She had taken to fucking her pillow in a lackluster attempt to satisfy her need. A knock on the door, distracted her out of her thoughts.

“Not now.” she growled, lowering herself back into the water.

“ _Amiga._ ”

 

_The most important of them all, is to let the omega come to you. It is a sign that she trusts you when she is vulnerable._

 

Widowmaker’s eyes snapped open at the sound of her. She clambered out of the tub, as she followed that delicious scent, ignored the trail that she left behind in her wake. So thick that she could almost taste it on her tongue. She flung the door open, and fought down a whine as her temperature rose. The hacker stood in front of her, smelling of sex and a strange mix of flowers, covered only by a thin white robe.

 

“Can I come in?”

Widowmaker didn’t say anything, stepping to the side immediately as the hacker entered  in her room. She closed the door, her hand lingering over it for a second before locking it behind her. Widowmaker turned around watched  the omega. Sombra made a beeline for her bead, fixing the pillows up in the same fashion as the ones in the living room. Widowmaker stood still, her body trembling as she eyed the omega. When Sombra was finally done, she turned to face her, walking slowly up to her. Sombra stood in front of her, before reaching out a hand and placing it on Widowmaker’s cheek. A purr coming from the sniper’s throat as she leaned into it. The hacker leaned forward, her mouth grazing Widowmaker’s neck, as she took in the alpha’s scent. Widowmaker froze making sure to not make any subtle movements. She felt teeth on her neck as Sombra nibbled down, skyrocketing her temperature. She had accepted her. Sombra yelped, as Widowmaker picked her up and placed her on the bed. The smell of her arousal engulfed the room, and Widowmaker almost lost her mind.

Sombra was splayed out on her bed,  her robe now open and leaving nothing to imagination. The sniper preferred it this way. She climbed on top of the hacker,  tearing the robe from her body. She immediately taking Sombra's  lips into her own. The moan from the omega made her member twitch as she moved on to licking her bonding glands. She felt nails digging into her hair as she moved lower, making a pathway down the omega’s body, kissing every bruise and scar on her way down. The alpha didn’t linger longer than necessary .though, making an almost beeline to Sombra’s clit. She took a tentative lick, and the roll of Sombra’s hips told her it was well appreciated. Widowmaker dove in the sweetness motivating her. Her mouth becoming quickly soaked at the amount of juices coming from the hacker. She heard Sombra whine above her as she slipped a finger in her sex, doubling the pleasure. The alpha’s other hand reaching down to pull at her member, the knot clear now and rubbing painfully against the edge of the bed. She looked up as she felt Sombra’s body start to shake, locking eyes with Sombra as the girl shuddered. The flood coming down into the alpha’s mouth, continuing to allow the orgasm to draw out, the hacker’s neck was thrown back as her back arched. The alpha had never seen anything so beautiful. She moved to dive back in when sharp nails dug into her neck,urging her to get up, a sly smile displayed on the omega’s face. Sombra got up, pushing Widowmaker down on her bed, now being the one to climb top of her. Widowmaker let out a confused whine, fighting against the urge to be the dominant one. Her instincts were screaming at her to flip the omega back over and take her. _Claim her._ It stopped as one of the hacker’s hand went down to her member, a drop of pre-cum already sliding down.  

“Pretty big, _mami._ ” the omega whispered in her ear, almost making Widowmaker flip her over on the spot. She felt Sombra’s entrance tease her member as the omega slid it over the head, Widowmaker’s eyes rolling back at the motion. Sombra moved back, so that her cock was sitting  in between her folds. She could feel Sombra’s hard clit rub against her. She gazed up at the beautiful omega over her, her eyes darkening in hunger as pressure built in her stomach.  She grabbed the covers, to avoid taking the omega and sitting her down on her cock. The alpha within her was getting tired of the teasing.

“Sombra.” she warned, her body stiffening, as the hacker rolled her hips fully against the stomach, another sliver of pre dripping out. She could feel her knot growing, stimulated by the movement. She heard the hacker chuckle above her, as she suddenly stopped the pressure lifting up from her member, a low growl emanating from Widowmaker’s throat after being so close to release. Widowmaker looked up as soft  hands grabbed her face, making her look up. “I want you to cum inside me.” The alpha felt another warm drop on her stomach at the words. She watched as the hacker spread her legs, lining her body up over the alpha’s member. The world slowed as Sombra eased down on her cock. Now, it was her turn for her head to be thrown back. Sombra’s walls were tight and for a second she wasn’t able to move as the omega adjusted to her size. There was a hiss from the omega as the alpha was fully sheathed inside of her. Then, she slowly started to move, riding the alpha who gazed on at the sight. She was surrounded by wet heat and it felt _delicious._  The alpha  began to move her hips the same time the omega’s brought her’s down. Sombra let out a moan as her walls started to flutter around the alpha and she increased her speed. The knot grew even bigger as it teased at her entrance.  Widowmaker's alpha growled at her, in her submissive position, it was unnatural. 

Widowmaker flipped the omega over on her back at lighting speed. The alpha moving the omega’s arms to wrap around her shoulders. _Take._ She moved a hand to lift the omega’s hips up just so, sliding into that special spot. The omega cried out at the motion, grabbing on tighter to her alpha. Widowmaker pounded into her, making the bed creak underneath them. The urge to knot was becoming too strong, and she began to wonder what the omega would look like pregnant with her pups. She started nipping the bonding glands on Sombra’s shoulder as her orgasm came closer. Her thrusts became frenzy desperately reaching for that high.

“Mine.” Widowmaker breathed the feeling in her stomach became tighter. Sombra's nails ran down her back, digging deep into her skin. "Mine."

“Yours.” Sombra panted, spots beginning to appear in her vision. "I'm yours."

Widowmaker bit down harshly on the bonding gland as her knot popped in, the hacker’s walls shuttering around them, the omega crying out harshly. The alpha let out a roar as she felt her release came down like waves into the omega filling her up with her seed. The room was filled with deep breathing as they both rode their orgasms out. Widowmaker turned over swiftly, Sombra's head tucked underneath her chin. Widowmaker's  back started to ache. 

“Not bad for your first rut.” Sombra said before wrapping a leg over Widowmaker’s hip, and leaning her head against the alpha's chest,  her eyes already beginning to close. 

 

The sniper didn’t respond looking at her mark over the hacker’s shoulders. _Hers. Mine_.

 

“Go to sleep.” Widowmaker purred, rubbing her nose against the bite. “You're alpha’s here to watch over you.”

  
And that Sombra did.


End file.
